bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Apprentices of Caiaphus
The AoC was an organization that was started by 2 Shadow Toa over 626 years ago, that trains under the tutelage of Makuta Caiaphus in the ways of the Shadows. History Two Shadow Toa decided to create the order shortly after they recollected the Antidermis of their master, Caiaphus. They subsequently built a temple above Aluic-5 using several materials, including the Makuta’s own armor. Afterwards, they began to bring several recruits, all to be brought to Caiaphus for training. Soon, the organization had developed into a cult-like Order, with ceremonies, laws, and practices, all from the mind of the jarred Makuta. With reforms of influential members, the Order slowly dissipated into a multi-racial army. They had numbered over 2000, but were not a formidable force, as they went contrary to the warnings of Caiaphus and attacked a base belonging to Blackout loyalists. They were led by a Cybertronian named Trikolais, but the attack had failed, and they were killed. This had occured only 320 years after its formation. The weary surviving members returned to the Temple, and swore to Caiaphus that they would reconstruct his organization. During these events, Kilatri, one of the survivors, attempted to destroy the vat his master was in. He was stopped by the other members. Once again, the remaining apprentices swore their loyalty. Nevertheless, he was not convinced that they would be as powerful as they should be, so he told a few of his apprentices to destroy their comrade, an avian, so that he would be able to possess his body. They succeeded, and received training from their master, personally, for the next 220–300 years. The Apprentices had once again become an enormous army, which was able to still remain formidable after conflicts with the Agrippa, Conquistadores, and a joint force between D-Klak, Abneris, the Malchiorian army, Klak, and Nadle. Once Caiaphus revealed his form to be an enormous robot, all of the Apprentices where housed inside, going wherever he went, and being involved in a great deal of missions, including one where they stole the Keruvim, and universal destroying devices from Atlantis. As of today, there are only five Apprentices alive, all whom have rejected Caiaphus as their master, save for one. These include: *Raziel (on his own; indirectly working for F-Klak) *Klak (hero) *Nadle (hero) *the Baterra (working for Angonce) *SM Treveya *Rahn (resurrected by F-Blackout, unaware of Caiaphus being alive) Known Deceased apprentices: *Rahn (killed by D-Klak, later raised) *Treveya (rogue; killed by Set during the Uterio War) *Akzer (betrayed Order, killed by Klak; brought back, then killed again by Naju; brought back by Set, then killed again by Klak) *Tidal Wave (not the same one who attacked Blackout) *an unnamed gelatinous being (Killed by Akzer) *An unnamed mage (killed by Rahkshi onboard Darkmount) *An unknown amount of shades (killed by Conquistadores) *Beastman (killed by Abneris) *Two apprentices that combined to become a Rahi (killed by Abneris) *All other apprentices that participated in many conflicts (Unnamed Shadow Toa, and other species) Sources * The first mention of the AoC Category:Makuta Category:Organizations Category:Apprentices of Caiaphus Category:Characters controlled by Klak